He found me
by xXAGirlAndHerWolfx
Summary: After the running of the Labyrinth, Sarah goes to university to study drama far from her usual home to escape from the goblin king when he begins to follow her. Just when she thinks she's safe, her teacher has a nervous break down she's aware there is going to be a new teacher, but when she finds out she realises she didn't go far enough.


**Well… Here I am. Writing the labyrinth story at last. I'm writing this because I have complete writers block on my skulduggery pleasant fanfic. I decided to take a bit of a break from it and post my ideas I had on labyrinth. If you want to read my other fanfic, it's called A series of random events. That was my first. **

**Well, I doubt any of you actually read that so screw it here's the story, adios :3**

**xXAGirlAndHerWolfx**

Chapter 1.

The new teacher.

Here I am, Sarah Williams arriving for my final year at Tenwood University. I'm nearly twenty years old, and yet I was still a completely alone. I have had no relationships in my life time, and I was still a virgin. I had the weird feeling that I was being saved for someone. Or that I was taken. I felt no attraction to men around me, or females…

I now study psychology and dramatic arts, I figured that psychology could help me with emotions, body language, you know like in all that CSI stuff, where they try and see if a guy's lying or not. I could try and see if my other actors are doing it or not. Though it might come in handy in real life, could catch someone bullshitting to me.

I parked my car in the nearest spot to the building and got out. I gathered my things out of the boot of the car and made my way up to the student dorms. This would be my home again for the next six months. Were quite hard workers here, you can have your term as long as you want, as long as it was over two months. I went to the counter to pick up my room. Room two three six, same room last time I was here. No doubt my friend had the same room. The stairs didn't look so appealing while I had two suitcases to pull up the stairs, so instead I went for the elevator. The music was as dull as always, and the small metallic space smelt of puke from the drunk students that come through here. The one reason I usually take the stairs more than the elevator.

I walked up to my dorm room, after encountering a few unmissed faces blocking my path. They're going to wake up with a headache in the morning. What can I say, shouldn't annoy me? I opened the door to find my friend Emily on her bed, reading fifty shades of grey. I started to laugh slightly and she looked up at me. There was no time to react when she threw her book at me.

"Shut up, my mom made me read it! She yelled at me as she curled up to sulk. For two hours I was in my room talking to Emily. Apparently her mom and dad divorced and remarried during our holidays, and she had been in hospital for a few weeks after her appendix burst. As we spoke I was packing my things back into their draws. Ten minutes after I managed to finish, the bell went for the drama lessons. I ran downstairs in order to make it in time. By the time I got to the drama room, I should have been eight minuets late. But it looked like the new teacher wasn't even here yet. The room stunk of new paint and was darker than last year. They must have painted the room black while I was away. I saw my lesson buddies Nicole and Dylann at the back of the room. The first time those two met it was like love at first sight. Now from rumors I'm glad I'm not their dorm neighbor.

I wonder who our new teacher is… Mister Dunstone left last year after he had a nervous breakdown. During my thoughts I was tackled down by a squealing nut case. I soon noticed who it was once I noticed it was sitting on my legs and holding me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Nicole, great to see you too but I would prefer it a bit better if you weren't killing me?" She must have heard only a little bit of my sentence, as her arms loosened a bit, but enough to give me some air to breath. Good enough.

"There was a shout from the front of the drama studio, telling us all to take our seats. And everyone did. Nicole sat next to me, holding Dylann's hand. The voice was eerily familiar, so I looked up to have a see who it was. His eyes were mismatched, and his hair was in a blond spiky pony tail. He wore a smart suit, making him look like the fittest teacher ever. But who the man was put me off. Rehearing my voice instantly triggered the memory of this man.

There, on the stage in all his glory, stood my new teacher. Jareth, The Goblin King. I heard a little voice in the back of my head speak up.

"Oh shit…"


End file.
